Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: The Time-Gorge
by ernestgoestocamp
Summary: In an alternate history,the human hero and his partner,Grovyle,have not been separated during their journey into the past. Pursued relentlessly by Dusknoir's minions and an Immortal collective known as the Time Gorge, the duo must retrieve the Time Gears to prevent the horrible future that threatens the existence of all life.
1. Episode 1: Part 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: The Time-Gorge 

Episode one: 

** The Passage of Time and the Journey into the Past**

_It is a time of anguish and despair in the Pokémon world. A catastrophic event has created a distortion in time and space. As a result, time has stopped completely throughout the entire world. Most of the ecosystems have died out. For the few remaining, most have begun to experience the effects and are slowly being frozen in place permanently. _

_Fate has found two young heroes: an enthusiastic human known as John Parker and a determined Pokémon by the name Grovyle. Both have rescued a Pokémon named Celebi, who can send the two individuals into any period of time in history as they wish, from a prison lead by a group of fanatics who wish to preserve the world as it is._

_The leader of this group: Dialga, the Pokémon responsible for controlling time, who is obsessed in finding the two insubordinates, has initiated a hunt to eliminate them before they can travel through time. _

_As the situation becomes dire, John Parker and Grovyle prepare to defend Celebi as she gathers enough power to activate the Passage of Time, which will allow both of them to travel into the past and prevent the entire cessation of all life._

Dark Forgotten Forest - the pond

For the first time I can remember, I was afraid. The dense forest that surrounded me and my human partner seemed to be taunting us in such a way that it was testing our limits. The thought of ambush was concerning me because of the darkness that had impaired our vision and the countless enemies that had chased us here.

Next to me was the infamous Celebi, an old friend of mine and the only person I could get to help us travel back in time. She seemed to be quite calm about all of this, which made me curious. Did she know that we were going to succeed? I don't believe she can travel that far into the future, seeing as how she does not have the ability to do so. Perhaps she had hope for us? Hope that we would succeed in our quest to turn things around. Hope, as it seems, is what drives us now, and it's one of the last things we have left to look forward to in this forsaken world.

I suddenly felt a rise in temperature nearby. I turned to my left and found John standing there, holding a torch. As I looked closer, the flame that moved wildly was much slower than the last time he had ignited it, which could only mean that the physical element of fire will soon cease to work properly.

…

…

…

The light emitting from the torch!

"John, the fire is going to attract attention to us," I whispered.

Just before I had caught his attention, John picked up something from the ground; it seemed to be metallic in nature. It had a rectangular shape and it seemed to be perfectly intact despite being partly buried in the ground for who knows how long. His face seemed confused but curious.

"What did you find?" I asked. Celebi herself looked toward John and inspected the mysterious item with much interest. Looking back toward John, I found that he dropped the object and he grabbed on to his forehead in pain.

"My…head..."

"John, what's wrong?" I asked while walking toward him.

The human did not respond. His pupils had dilated and his expression was plain. My heart skipped a beat as I ran toward him.

"It seems as though he's having a Dimensional Scream," Celebi said.

"Is it going to kill him!?" I retorted as I shook John. There was no response, it's as if he was frozen in time, or he was dead.

"No, don't panic Grovyle. It's an ability that very few humans and Pokémon possess. It allows John to see into the past or future after coming into contact with several items that carry significance in them," She explained.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes, the dimensional scream does not harm the user in any way."

"How do you all of this?"

"I know because I possess the ability myself."

John suddenly regained his senses and looked toward me. I was relieved to see my partner moving once again. Then, I swear I heard a small "whoosh" sound that was coming from a nearby tree, so I decided to investigate with caution. John looked down toward the object and was frightened by it.

"What…what did that thing just do to me!?" He asked.

"Calm down John, you have just experienced a Dimensional Scream," She stated.

"I saw…somebody else holding this thing. Everything was blurry, but…I swore I saw the person drop it on the ground. Was it me because I just dropped it?"

"You must interpret that yourself, I cannot see your own visions," She added.

"I…think I know what it is, but…I don't think you would believe me if I told you guys."

I looked toward him with curiosity.

Then, his expression changed. He dropped the object and the torch, a bad idea, and immediately unsheathed a sword he had kept on his belt and ran towards me. Acting on instinct, I moved out of the way from his path. John raised his left hand, and a blue sphere escaped from his palm. The target fell to the ground, weakened, and just before it could recover, he dealt a finishing blow to the creature with his sword.

"Sableye…why now!" John yelled in frustration.

Not too long after, another one appeared behind John. I sprinted as fast as my body could allow and just before it could do anything to him, I used my leaf blade ability to defeat the monster. Soon, several of them appeared out of the trees and rushed toward us. I was the first to retaliate. Using my quick-attack, I managed to take several out quite easily with no effort at all; however, John seemed to be more occupied. He was injured when several were able to catch him off guard, but he responded with a clean swing toward several directions, which caused those Sableye to drop to the ground.

The human inspected the noticeable wounds on his left arm and leg.

"Sometimes I just wish I could actually KILL these things!"

I nodded as I turned toward the portal, "Celebi, do you know how long this is going to take?"

"Not much longer."

The fire that started on the grass took a while to ignite the entire area, but by now it had surrounded us in a fierce inescapable wall. We continued to defend Celebi and each other before the trees began to catch fire as well.

"We're running out of space here," I retorted.

Soon, there were as many as several dozen Sableye joining in the fight. The numbers were overwhelming, and with the fire, that I could not survive around for too long since I am a grass-type, it was steadily getting harder for me to fight back. John noticed this and went by my side.

"Don't tell me you're tired already Grovyle."

"I'm fine, I'll be dead before I even think of getting a good night sleep," I said as I used my leaf blade again on the creatures. He just looked at me with a smile, "Duty calls, buddy," He said as he used his sword again to defeat several more that had rushed toward him.

"Now is our chance!"

He pointed toward the portal, which was glistering with a blinding-light. We ran toward the portal toward Celebi while anticipating the attacks by the Sableye. Suddenly, they retreated from the area with their wounded companions, afraid of the seemingly unavoidable fire.

"Wheh-heh-heh!"

We stood next to Celebi. She looked quite concerned yet at the same time confident; however, I was worried…what if I would never see her again?

"Listen…Celebi, I…"

"We will see each other again. You don't have to look too far for me. If you ever require my assistance, I will be there to help you, no matter if it's the past or future. I wish the best luck to the both of you, goodbye," Celebi smiled as she quickly left the area.

"I Love you…" I whispered softly with an expression of concern. John looked toward me and spoke, interrupting my trail of thought, "Ready partner? This is the moment that we have been waiting for a long time."

"Let's just hope we get this right," I sighed as we started moving toward the barrier.

"I'm confident we will."

We both entered the portal, and just as we did, the Passage of Time was destroyed.

_Several minutes later…_

Celebi flew through the forest in haste. Eventually, she was far enough from the area to rest while she attempted to collect her thoughts.

"That metallic item that John was holding…perhaps it belongs to…I must retrieve it!"

Far away from the forest fire, the darkness revealed a single bright red light that was being emitted from the shadows. Suddenly, a purple creature appeared next to the mysterious shadow. It's bright diamond-shaped eyes focused on the legless and ghostlike entity that dwarfed him.

"Master, Celebi have been sighted, but reports say that the insurgents got away in the Passage of Time!"

The dark being walked toward the Pokémon with little regard of its personal space, his very presence frightened the monster.

"This is unfortunate, yet tremendous. Now with Celebi all by herself with no one to protect her, we have a way to travel into the past with no opposition whatsoever. Now we can pursue the troublemakers and bring them to justice; however, you could have used your time getting here to capture Celebi, not to mention you had all the troops you needed to stop those fools. You have wasted time for nothing, and that will not do."

"I…I'm sorry Master! We were overwhelmed! The human is stronger than we had anticipated and the Grovyle is unstoppable! A fire also started and…"

"Lieutenant, I am not as concerned as you failing me as much as Master Dialga would be. You should double your efforts to make up for your mistake, or I could see him having you as an elegant decoration on his wall for all eternity."

"Wheh-heh-heh!"

The Sableye ran down the Cliff, where both of them were standing on, toward the fire.

"Soon, as it seems, history will be written in my favor. Master Dialga will be pleased when he hears that I personally executed both of those rebels."

The Passage of Time: The Tunnel

There was no sound, simply no sound to be heard from anywhere. Vibrant colors blinded us relentlessly, and the sheer strength of the tunnel made it hard for me to hang on to John. It seemed that the very speed that we were traveling through the area was too much to bear, even for myself. I turned toward John, he turned toward me. He muttered words that I tried to interpret in my brain: "Hang on, Grovyle," He seemed to have said to me.

The blinding light worsened and the tunnel itself became distorted. Weakened, John began to let go of me. I desperately tried to keep him as close to me as possible, for who knows what would happen if we were to separate. Perhaps we would end up at different periods of time in history, which cannot and will not happen. I extended my left arm toward his right arm. I muttered several words to him: "Don't let go!"

Then, blackness enveloped me. There was no more experience and no more thought that followed.


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

Episode one:

Part 2

**The bleak landscape **

…

…I'm still…alive…

…John?

I opened my eyes. Everything was still dark as it was in the forest, yet the ground was cold; however, it was not hard at all like solid rock. In fact, it felt like millions of small pebbles that were clustered together into one large mesh. I grabbed some of the rocks with my claws but most of it seemed to have escaped from my grasp with ease, for little by little they trickled into the ground in very small pieces. Confused, I examined the environment around me, but it was too difficult to see in this darkness.

"Are we still in the future...no…it can't be."

I shakily stood up and carefully walked around the area, but there was no sign of John anywhere. To make matters worse, it was hard to move around in this desolate place without losing my balance, and something kept trying to pick me up from the ground, it felt like I was going to float in the air any second now.

"John…where are you!"

"…John!"

Shhhhhh!

I turned to my left and walked toward the direction to where the sound originated from. I stumbled across several pits: In one of these pits I found John! He seemed to be taking refuge in a wooden cave that protruded from the ground.

I entered the cave. It was quite small for a cave and there was some space, but for the most part it most likely was a wooden house for a small Pokémon. The ceiling made it hard for me to stand up, so I had to crawl around in order to move in this place. I turned toward John; he was guarding the entrance with his sword.

"Did you come across Sableye out there?" I asked.

"Glad to see you too…" He retorted, "I'm not sure because I keep hearing strange noises everywhere," John claimed.

"Yes…I hear it now as well," I acknowledged, "It is most likely an Indication of danger, be cautious," I added.

John nodded sideways as he crawled deeper into the cave.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think it's them because if it was Sableye then I would have been attacked before you even came close to here." He said.

"That is true."

I examined several items on the floor that were next to John, "What did you find?"

"I found these strange jars. They have liquid inside of them, so maybe they're edible."

"What kind of liquid is it?"

"I don't know, the label reads: Strawberry jelly."

"…perhaps it is a rare type of berry," I stated.

I focused on the inscriptions, but I found that they were not like any language that I have ever read before in my life, "I can't understand the letters, how do you know about these inscriptions?"

"I'm not sure…I'm still trying to understand that myself," John concluded as he opened the jar and grabbed several blobs of red matter, "I'm going to try it anyway, I'm starving!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"After all, we might not hit another gold mine like this again for weeks," John added.

Not hesitating, John devoured the strawberry jelly, and it seemed that it was tempting my patience for hunger as well.

"So…is it safe to eat?" I asked as I looked at the half-full jar, "Ishs…really…goudh!" John said with his mouth full. I crawled toward John and I picked one up and cleaned the label.

"What is this one called?" I asked, "Apple Cinnamon jelly" He answered.

I opened the jar and sniffed its contents and for a moment it was inviting, but as I ate several chunks of the food, my taste buds rejected it.

"Well that was repulsive, perhaps I should just watch the cave instead, let me know if you find one that has an Oran berry flavor to it please." I said, "Will do." John acknowledged.

The phenomenon outside was getting more aggressive. Dust was blowing from all directions. John looked toward an opening outside.

"Maybe, this isn't being caused by a Pokémon. It's probably just normal weather." John retorted.

"Do you honestly believe that what's happening out there is weather?" I turned toward the cave entrance, "I don't think we are in the past at all," I added.

John slowly crawled toward me, "I think this is the past. I've never seen strange activity like this happen without it being caused by a Pokémon, and this storm is everywhere. Also, I've never seen the sky dotted with lights before in my life."

I turned to look at him, "Lights…in the sky? Could it be the stars that we saw in the artwork inside the prison and the numerous books that John and I found during our brief excavations? I also read once from a dusty old book that in the old world, the nighttime had a cluster of small dots that littered the sky. This book contained so many interesting ideas that I have never seen before in my life, so it inspired me to explore the world, but I had not found any signs of promise from the book on my journey. The book was either fake or was actually an item of historic significance. I decided to believe in the latter, since many books carried the same logic. In fact, the books made more sense than the world I lived in…they gave me a reason to find out what happened to our world.

"Ow!" John shouted. I looked toward him; his wounds were still open and vulnerable to infection, and they were covered in large amounts of dust and blood.

John himself had scars and bruises all over his body. Most of them are from the many battles that we have had against Dialga's lackeys. His long dirty brown hair managed to hide the worst scar on his body that was located on his left forehead, which was caused by Dialga's personal agent: Dusknoir. The scar itself ran down from the top of his scalp toward his bottom left eyebrow.

John looked at me, concerned, "We don't have any more medical supplies because we used all of them during our prison raid."

The young adult had noticeable tattered bandages all over his body. Most were starting to come off completely because of their short-term lifespan.

Breaking my trail of thought, I looked toward John's slightly ripped clothes "Perhaps you can use some of your destroyed clothing as bandages."

The human inspected his dirty red shirt and blue jeans carefully, "Yea…guess I have no choice."

John saved my life several times, so my loyalty for him was substantial. The first time we met, I was surrounded by Dusknoir's minions that had accused me of theft after I stole an important book from Dialga. The young adult had a special ability unlike any other human that I had ever encountered. He was the first human ever to use a Pokémon ability that was restricted to only Pokémon themselves, and his incredible skill in sword fighting made him more than what his bodily functions could allow. He too was concerned for the fate of the planet, so we both became partners; however, he is much more than a partner now. He has never left my side, and I have never left his. He is the only person other than Celebi who I can trust with my life. He is more like a brother to me now.

I searched the contents inside my bag for a few seconds as he ripped several of his damaged clothing to cover the wounds, "Perhaps an Oran berry will help heal your wounds as well, and perhaps it will remove the need to bandage yourself again."

"Grovyle, don't you remember that Pokémon food cannot heal me?" He answered.

"But your wounds may become infected, and since you are out of medical supplies, this is a bad situation to put yourself in! We are in a different place now, perhaps Pokémon food may heal and stop any type of infection that may be dangerous to you; there is no harm in trying, John."

"Alright, I'll take the Oran berry."

I took out an Oran berry from my brown-colored bag and handed it to John, "We have enough food to last us a week as well." I said.

"…You'll never cease to amaze me how much hope you have for so many things, Grovyle."

"Of course I have hope. I have faith that we will change history for the better."

"Remember, one thing is to hope and another thing is to do. You can hope all you want, but it's your actions that will accomplish your goals for you, not hope."

John ate the berry and it unfortunately showed no signs of healing him at all. This only made me much more concerned for him, "This is quite an ill-fated mission then, your injuries are going to slow us down for when we try to find the Time Gears. We may have not enough time to stop the event from happening if we don't start looking for them very soon."

"If you are sure of that, Grovyle, then don't throw all of your energy out for me because it's pointless to do so." He said softly.

I looked at him abhorrently, "No, if you are thinking that I am going to abandon you, John your mistaken."

"Grovyle, we had both agreed that we would complete this mission without any regard of the other's own personal needs, even if it meant that one of us would have to suffer the consequences. This mission is too important to us!"

I walked back and forth nervously.

"I will not abandon you because we will get all the Time Gears together and save the planet, I know we will."

"You're being unrealistic Grovyle."

"You can't be so certain about your chances…not like this. I have never seen you act so pessimistic in my life! " I retorted.

"I'm preparing myself for when something does happen and you should too."

"We will not die, nor will we fail!"

"Listen Grovyle, if one of us dies or gets separated, the other has to accomplish the mission alone. You know this for a fact."

"…"

"You also know that if anybody stands in our way they must be dealt with, no matter what happens to them."

"…"

"Grovyle, even if it means we have to kill them, it's them or the whole world."

"…"

John sighed softly," Listen Grovyle, I'm sorry about..."

"No, I understand. You're right; no one can get in our way from saving the countless people that will come into existence later on. We came here knowing the consequences that lay ahead for us. I was just denying the possibility of death."

"It's okay, I'm scared too, but we have to accept it. If it's my destiny to die here, then so be it."

…I see…perhaps it is our destiny to die…someday…I just didn't realize it until now…


End file.
